Never the Same Again
by Sirie
Summary: What could have happened if Sirius had stumbled upon Hermione in the Ministry first before going to find Harry.  Their bittersweet meeting.  And when Hermione finds out about his death.... HGSB Rated T for death and anguish


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter… except my ideas…

READ ME!!! Author's Note: Okay… I've waited six months to get a new computer so I could play World of Warcraft. I have my new computer and World of Warcraft. I have it all set up. I've even been playing it today. But for the past three hours, I've had this idea for a one shot stuck in my head! And it won't leave me alone! I can't play the game until I get this down. It's really sad and doesn't have a happy ending. But don't stop reading because of that. I get teary thinking about it and it's actually upsetting to write it. But when a muse is pushing me this hard to write it, then who am I to say no? I don't want to piss my muse off! Lol. So here's the run down.

This is what's happened so far that I'm not putting in the story… just so you know:

Hermione and Sirius started having a "thing" just before Christmas or in November. (he's not a pedophile! They haven't had sex!) In my mind I imagined them having started their little thing through letters. It's been kept a secret because of their age, of course, because nobody would understand. Very few people know about them. Ginny and Remus and Tonks know. And Hermione, though protesting that it was a trick of Voldemort, was terrified that Sirius was really in danger. So what if Sirius hadn't gone directly to help Harry when he arrived at the Ministry of Magic. Say he stumbled upon Hermione first. Okay:

Sirius was frantic. They were hurrying to where the battle was taking place. But then he saw her. She lay on the floor, seeming to be knocked out. Just the sight of her lying there on the floor with those wounds made Sirius' heart seize with panic. While the others ran foreword Sirius ran to her. Remus stayed behind, his eyes tearing at the sad sight before him.

Sirius crouched on the floor, taking Hermione in his arms. He felt the tears sliding down his cheeks. His beautiful bookworm looked dead. But as he leaned forward he could feel her breath on his cheek. He smiled then and smoothed her hair away from her face, it still as unruly as ever, with just a few splatters of blood in it. Sirius kissed her forehead, his tears falling on her face.

"Sirius?" Hermione asked, smelling his scent. He leaned back, smiling a watery smile.

"Hey, baby. You look awful." He joked, smiling happily at her. She smiled up at him then grimaced at the pain from her wounds. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

"It's not too bad. It's not something I'm going to die from. Harry…" She started, touching his watery cheek and wiping at the tears. Then her eyes went wide. "HARRY!" She tried to sit up, but her wounds hurt too badly.

"Don't move, love. What about Harry?" Sirius asked, his face worried. He rubbed the tears that were leaking from her eyes now.

"Harry's in danger. Lucius Malfoy is after the prophecy and Harry is in danger. Bellatrix Lestrange is there and I think she wants to hurt Harry." Hermione said in a rush. Sirius looked down at her, horrified. "You have to go to him. You have to protect Harry."

"I will, but I don't want to leave you." Sirius told her. She smiled up at him.

"I'm not in danger of dying here, my sweet puppy." She told him, using his familiar nickname. "But Harry is in danger of dying. I'll be fine. I swear it."

"Okay. I'm going to go save him." Sirius said, being playful about it. Hermione gave him a scolding look.

"Don't joke about that, just go and help him!" She urged. He smiled down at her, lowering his lips to hers to give her a sweet, lingering kiss.

"I love you, Hermione Granger." He told her, giving Eskimo kisses. "I'll be back for you soon."

"I love you too, Sirius. Just be careful. I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you." She admitted, letting herself be propped up against the wall. He squeezed her hand one more time and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, we're talking about me! I've been locked up in Azkaban, escaped Azkaban, evaded Dementors, and out witted the Ministry. I think I can handle that bitch of a cousin of mine." Sirius said, his barking laugh echoing around them. Hermione had to smile at the sound of it.

"Be careful, my love." Hermione told him. He smiled and waved as he ran off. Hermione had the horrible feeling that it was the last smile that she would ever get from him. She passed out then, too tired to stay awake.

When Hermione woke, she wasn't in pain. She was warm. When she opened her eyes, she was in St. Mungos. Surprised, she looked around her. She saw Ron in the bed next to hers, still healing up the wounds from the brains. She glanced down at herself and noticed that she had scars. She looked about for Sirius, and thought she saw him. But looking closer in the darkness, she saw it was Harry slouched against the wall, asleep."Harry!" Hermione called, waking him. He sat up with a yelp and looked about, his hand going to his wand. Confused, Hermione waved. He saw her and smiled sadly.

"I'm glad you're awake. I was worried, 'Mione." Harry told her, rubbing her hair back away from her face as Sirius had done the last time she'd seen him.

"How is everybody? Did anybody besides me and Ron get hurt?" Hermione asked, frantic about news about Sirius. Harry looked down. Hermione felt her heart jump into her throat. "Harry… is… is Remus okay?" Harry nodded. "Is Sirius okay?" Harry didn't move. Hermione reached out and grabbed him by his collar and forced him to look at her. "Where. Is. Sirius?" She said angrily and with a tone of fear.

"He didn't make it 'Mione…" Harry said in a tear filled whisper. Hermione dropped his collar, her face going white as a sheet. She felt her throat seize in panic. Then, to Harry's immense surprise, she let out a sobbing scream. Hermione quickly threw the sheets off her bed and tried to get out. She didn't make it but a few feet before she collapsed on the floor. She started crawling, her sobs getting harder.

"SIRIUS!" She screamed. The door slammed open and Remus walked in, looking afraid that there was something in there. "Remus! Bring Sirius! Harry's lying. Harry says he's dead!" She was sobbing so hard that she was just an inch away from hyperventilating. Harry hadn't moved from his chair, just staring at Hermione in shock. Remus crouched down and took her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. He fell though this veil and he couldn't come back…" Remus said softly into her hair.

"SIRIUS!" She screamed loudly until her voice broke. A few healers came in and tranquilized her. Remus used his strength to pick her up and carry her sobbing, but more quietly, body back to her bed. She looked up at Remus. "Please bring Sirius back to me, Remus… Please, I'll be a good girl! I swear it!"

"I'm… I'm sorry, Hermione." Remus said, his own voice choking up with the tears that rolled down his cheeks. "I would if I could."

"Sirius…" She whispered before she finally drifted off to sleep, her dreams plagued with mysterious veils she'd never seen before and black dogs, smiling up at her. When she woke, she remembered it all. Hermione was never the same again…

End note: Sorry guys and gals, I didn't know how else to end it. Isn't it sad? It may not be to all of you, but it's certainly sad to me! I just wanna cry. Oh well. Reviews are welcome, but not necessary. Love to you all!


End file.
